Não conte para o James
by CarolineMiller
Summary: "Não conte para o James" ele sussurrou em seu ouvido antes de dar um daqueles sorrisos marotos que somente ele era capaz de dar, beijá-la levemente na testa e abrir a porta do armário de vassouras, lançando um olhar de "até logo" antes de sumir pelo corredor. [Sirius/Lily - Oneshot]


**NÃO CONTE PARA O JAMES**

* * *

**Sinopse:** "Não conte para o James" ele sussurrou em seu ouvido antes de dar um daqueles sorrisos marotos que somente ele era capaz de dar, beijá-la levemente na testa e abrir a porta do armário de vassouras, lançando um olhar de "até logo" antes de sumir pelo corredor.

[Sirius/Lily - Oneshot]

* * *

**Classificação:** +18  
**Gêneros: **Romance

Disclaimer: Personagens principais pertencentes à J. K. Rowlling. Plágio é crime e blablabla. Shipper: Sirius/Lily.

* * *

**N/A: Ah, okay, vocês devem estar pensando "O QUÊ?". Juro, eu também estou.**

**Eu, a maior Jily shipper do universo, aqui, postando uma SILLY! É praticamente uma traição aos meus queridos amores.**

**Mas, bem, não consegui resistir, gente.**

**A ideia veio e, como sabem, a tia aqui simplesmente não consegue resistir quando isto acontece.**

**Eu escrevi e, bem, saiu isto.**

**Não contém cenas de sexo explícito, embora seja um pouco mais forte. Por conta disto, classifiquei como +18, certo?**

**Eu espero que gostem, pois, apesar de não considerá-los nada além de "quase-irmãos", acho os dois muito fofos quando estão juntos...**

* * *

**A culpa nem sempre é o suficiente.**

* * *

– Shh – a ruiva murmurou enquanto ele trancava a porta atrás de si sem, em nenhum momento, tirar os lábios dos dela. – Alguém pode nos ouvir – e mordeu o lóbulo da orelha do moreno.

– Que se dane – ele murmurou contra os lábios dela, puxando-a pelas nádegas enquanto a subia na prateleira, sentando-a, encaixando-se no meio de suas pernas logo em seguida. – Que se danem todos.

A risada da garota saiu rouca enquanto ele a beijava pelo pescoço, seus lábios traçando caminhos de fogo por onde quer que passassem. Ela gemia suavemente enquanto erguia suas mãos até que estivessem nos cabelos do garoto, puxando-os sem muita cerimônia.

– É melhor lançar um _Abaffiato_ na porta – ela disse e ofegou logo em seguida, quando os lábios dele chegaram ao seu colo, trilhando por ali mordidas que apenas a faziam estremecer e se remexer cada vez mais de prazer.

– Cale a boca, Lily – ele praticamente rosnou e puxou os botões da camisa dela, um a um, sem muita paciência. – _Odeio_ essa sua camisa – resmungou.

– Cuidado com isso – Lily Evans disse e então rolou os olhos, afastando as mãos do garoto para que fizesse ela mesma. – Não quero que acabe rasgando, como vou sair daqui depois?

– E você acha que me importo? – ele perguntou e então voltou a beijá-la, sem se importar se estava atrapalhando enquanto ela lutava com os botões para abri-los. Sem se preocupar que seus gemidos pudessem ser ouvidos do lado de fora.

– Pois deveria – ela disse. – Ou você quer que alguém nos descubra? – ela perguntou e finalmente conseguiu desabotoar toda a camisa, deixando os seios cobertos por um sutiã cor de rosa à mostra.

_Eram tão lindos_, ele pensou. _Tão absurdamente apalpáveis._

– É só você não gemer – ele disse e sorriu enquanto voltava sua atenção para os seios da garota, puxando a lingerie de modo a deixá-los totalmente a mostra. – Ah! – exclamou em apreciação antes de afundar o rosto em meio a eles, mordendo e chupando enquanto ouvia-a ofegar baixinho segurando-o pelos ombros fortemente em uma óbvia tentativa de controlar a própria voz.

– Idiota – ela gemeu, puxando seu rosto do meio de seus seios, obrigando-o a beijá-la.

As mãos de Lily procuravam a barra da camisa dele e quando, por fim, encontrou, foi apenas para cravar as unhas na pele alva e macia de suas costas, fazendo com que ele próprio precisasse segurar um gemido.

O garoto então a segurou pelas coxas, suas mãos, sem muita delicadeza, cravaram-se ali, fazendo-a arfar.

– Ah, meu... – ela ofegou quando ele desceu sua mão mais um pouco, movendo-a em direção a parte interna de suas coxas. Ele a beijou para abafar seu gemido enquanto continuava a acaricia-la.

Lily correu com suas mãos até o peito dele abrindo alguns botões, massageando-o, apertando-o, arranhando-o e baixando suas mãos até que estivessem quase _lá_. Sentiu o frio do fecho do cinto do garoto e prontamente começou a desfazê-lo com as mãos.

– Lily – ele murmurou contra os lábios dela no exato momento em que suas mãos tocaram em seu intimo, fazendo com que um suspiro de prazer escapasse dos lábios da ruiva.

– Não me provoque – ela disse e mordeu os lábios enquanto terminava de puxar o zíper das calças dele.

– Se não o quê? – ele brincou, enfiando um dedo dentro dela, vendo seus olhos verdes escurecerem ainda mais.

– Vai se arrepender, Black – disse e então suas mãos estavam no membro dele, acariciando-o por cima do tecido, fazendo-o arfar em excitação.

– Evans – ele disse em aviso, agarrando-a pela cintura enquanto a puxava para mais um beijo lascivo.

A sensação dos lábios dela contra os seus era sempre inquietante, tão quente, tão perversa... Tão apaixonante. Toda vez que se viam sentiam uma extrema atração. Uma vontade quase incontrolável de correr para o primeiro lugar escondido que vissem e dar alguns amassos.

Mas então, eles não se amavam. Lily gostava de James, embora jamais fosse admitir. E Sirius, bem, ele não gostava de ninguém e, apesar de se sentir culpado por estar fazendo aquilo com seu melhor amigo, como poderia resistir à lábios rosados tão macios?

Lily mordeu o lábio inferior dele, soltando uma risadinha de diversão enquanto o encarava tão cheio de vontade.

– Vá em frente, Black – ela sussurrou ao pé do ouvido dele, fazendo um arrepio percorrer por todo o corpo de Sirius.

Mas, antes que qualquer um dos dois pudesse, de fato, fazer alguma coisa, o som de passos e vozes excitadas ecoou pelo corredor, fazendo-os imediatamente se assustarem.

– O treino – ele disse e suspirou em irritação. – Eles devem ter acabado mais cedo hoje.

Lily, mordendo os lábios enquanto terminava de fechar os botões de sua camisa, sentia-se amedrontada, embora a sensação de perigo sempre fosse mais excitante.

Uma pena que não pudessem concluir nada, afinal a possibilidade de alguém pegá-los ali, após o termino do treino, era alarmante.

Seria apenas muito lindo se o melhor amigo de Sirius, James, os encontrasse ali, quase sem roupas e extremamente excitados. Lily podia até imaginar o escândalo. E, bem, ela também não se sentia muito feliz ao imaginar o que ele pensaria...

Passando as mãos pelos cabelos, Sirius voltou-se para a garota, observando-a se arrumar e querendo mais do que tudo _apenas mais alguns minutos_.

Suspirando novamente, puxou as calças e fechou-as, prendendo o cinto firmemente enquanto subia as mãos até a camisa.

– Quando? – perguntou e os olhos da garota subiram para os seus.

– Qualquer dia desses, Black – ela disse enquanto sorria de forma marota, terminando de uniformizar os cabelos. Ele podia ver um brilho de culpa lá no fundo dos olhos dela e imaginava que, talvez, fosse o mesmo dos dele.

Mas, bem, a culpa nem sempre era o suficiente para impedir alguém de fazer alguma coisa. E, com certeza, não estava funcionando para eles.

Dando de ombros para aqueles pensamentos, Sirius sorriu e se aproximou, ouvindo atentamente os passos se afastarem, o som de vozes já longe o suficiente para concluir que a barra estava limpa.

– Não conte para James – ele sussurrou em seu ouvido antes de dar um daqueles sorrisos marotos que somente ele era capaz de dar, beijá-la levemente na testa e abrir a porta do armário de vassouras, lançando um olhar de "até logo" antes de sumir pelo corredor.

* * *

** N/A: ****Ah, e aí? **

**Pobre Jay, eu sei. **

**Mas, bem, foi irresistível não escrever sobre esses dois. Já fazia algum tempo que queria e, bem, foi isto que saiu.**

**Espero que tenham gostado, amores. Continuarei uma Jilly shipper incurável, porém, Silly sempre vai ter um atrativo à mais para a tia aqui rs'**

**Não sejam leitores fantasmas, certo? Comentem e contem o que acharam da fic!**

**Responderei a todos com todo o carinho do mundo!**

**Beijinhos e até :***


End file.
